Ruined Chocolates
by Cherrytoast
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Haru's annoyed! Momiji doesn't understand why he had to be so mean to all the girls at school, and goes to talk to him. He makes it worse, and Haru takes his anger out on him, in an unusual way! HaruxMomiji My first lemon! Yaoi


Yeah, I know it's not near Valentine's day, but I wanted to write it so. I felt bad for only finishing one story before I went back to school! R&R at your leisure!

* * *

Haru walked down the school corridor. Yeah, he was hot, he was getting looked at. And worst of all, he knew it. He was pissed off today, so close to going black.

Why hadn't Rin sent him chocolate? It was Valentine's day, after all! Did she not care? Oh, whatever, he was through with her.

He was just hungry, and she bought the best chocolate! All the other girls, the ones who dared come up to him in this mood, had crappy home-made ones. He could barely eat them. _Barely_.

"Haru!" Momiji jumped up. "How much ya got?" He inquired, looking at Haru's desk full of boxes and wrappers.

"Who cares?" He replied, pushing them off his desk in one clean swoop, leaving one left. He opened it.

"Haru! Those girls spent time on them! You shouldn't do that!" Momiji fussed, looking at all the smashed chocolates on the floor.

"Shoulda givin' them to someone who wants 'em." He shrugged, throwing the un-smashed chocolate into his mouth. It was dark chocolate; bitter and sweet. Like him.

Before Momiji could shove him lightly and tease him, the bell went. Haru got up slowly, watching Momiji. "Pick them off the floor if you're _that_ hungry." He smirked, and walked away.

Momiji's face burned. He was so embarrassed. He had just tried to help! How could Haru throw it back in his face! He'd smashed Momiji the same way he's smashed the chocolates! And Momiji was sick of his attitude!

* * *

"H... Haru!" Momiji shouted up the stairs. He'd gone to Haru's house. He'd confront him, and... And... He'd think of something!

"What?" Haru shouted from up stairs.

"I'm coming up!" Momiji shouted back, his normal joy tones gone. He heard Haru laugh slightly, and climbed faster.

"Yeah?" Haru yawned when Momiji pushed the door open.

Momiji gasped, turned red and composed himself. Haru was topless on the bed, lying sideways, reading a magazine. His nipples were hard and showing. Momiji assumed he was cold. "I... I wanted to talk about today!" He shouted, cursing inwardly at the loudness of his voice. He was rather flustered.

"What about it?" Haru replied, not even looking up from the magazine. "Went to school, came home. Nothing interesting." He sighed, turning the page.

"Bu... But it was Valentine's day! An... And you got chocolates! You could have just dumped them later! The girls' must have been heartbroken!" Momiji wailed, almost jumping up and down like a child.

"Oh, poor them!" Haru laughed, nastily.

"What's with you?!" Momiji was almost crying. His eyes stung and his throat felt like it was closing.

"Nothing. Why're you so bugged anyway?" He still didn't look up, and his voice hadn't changed.

It was getting to Momiji. "Well, was the chocolate Rin sent you _nice_?" He laughed with no hint of joy, and turned 'round and started to go to the door. He knew Haru hadn't got any from her.

Momiji was so upset, he didn't even hear Haru move.

"What. Did. You. Say." Haru pushed Momiji into the door, slamming it shut and Momiji with it.

"Err..." Momijij shook slightly. He hadn't wanted Black Haru.

"Go on. Say it again. I _dare_ you." Haru spat in Momiji's ear.

Momiji stayed silent. "I'm waiting." Haru said, voice emotionless again.

And, again, Momiji was silent. He didn't want this getting any worse, but he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Fine." Haru grabbed Momiji's wrists, and pulled him to the bed. Momiji shut his eyes. What the hell was Haru doing?!

"If you won't tell me..." Haru started, then pushed Momiji on the bed. "Then I'll do something to make you!" As soon as he finished, he pounced on Momiji, landed with care and precision, and started sucking on Momiji's neck!

Momiji paused for a moment. He tried to analyse the situation. But he wasn't good at analysing. And he was getting distracted...

"Ha... Haru..." He gasped, squirming slightly. "Whu... What are you... ha... doing? Ha..."

Haru looked up and stared at Momiji. "What do you think I'm doing?" He slammed his body into Momiji's, and bit him on the lip. His tongue went mental, searching everywhere it could go, tasting the honey sweet boy. Momiji's moans and vibrations made Haru feel even better and he started to fight Momiji's tongue, wrapping his around it and 'hmm'ing. Momiji's moans and the way his body was moving made Haru retract. "Want more?" He panted slightly, smiling deviously.

Momiji was bright red, gasping and squirming madly. And he was erect! He turned his head away from Haru. He couldn't bare to see the boy!

"Don't like it?" Haru suggested, moving his face closer to Momiji's. "I can make you like it..." He breathed heavily and deeply.

Momiji didn't reply, and Haru moved his hips. "G.. AHH!" Momiji shouted.

"I think you do like it, nee?" Haru teased, doing it again.

"Ga-nugh!" Momiji moaned again. His pants were getting tighter...

"If you want me to do it again, tell me... Or I'll do no more." He looked down. "I think you do want more..." He smiled again, and moved his hips up Momiji's body.

Momiji blushed even more, which he had thought impossible. He turned back slightly, and was met with Haru's face. He watched Haru's lips, which were opening and closing in the smallest of motions. His face was sprinkled with a little pink blush, and he was hard too. Could Haru want this as much as Momiji did?

"Mom-i-ji..." Haru whispered, making his name sound _so_ sexy. "I can't wait all night... I thought you said you were _coming up_..." So that's why Haru laughed! But he wasn't bad then... Momiji was confused. He brain was trying to figure it all out, but it couldn't. He just _wanted_ Haru _so_ much... He could give in, right? If not, what _would_ Black Haru do? His eyebrows were already twitching, and his smile was slowly leaving his face.

Momiji breathed in a large gasp of air, and whispered "Fine."

Haru almost fell backwards. "What did you say?" He lent into Momiji's face, so Haru's eyes were all he could see.

"I said fine."

"Which means I can...?"

Momiji tried to nod, but Haru was too close. He closed his eyes and whispered into Haru's mouth. "Yes... Do it..."

That was all Black Haru needed. He closed the tiny space between their mouths, and he tongue went to work again. This time Momiji's mouth was already open and willing. Haru let go of Momiji's wrists and immediately they grabbed around Haru's neck.

Haru let his leg arm slip down Momiji's body, and tease his buttons off. His right arm grabbed the back of Momiji's head and started massaging it.

"Ahhh" Momiji moaned, vibrations going down Haru's throat, making him moan too. Momiji shuddered at the wonderful feeling, and tried to do it again. He tongue fought and danced with Haru, the older boy tasting of dark chocolate, Momiji assumed from the one he ate earlier. He was hit with anger. Haru was his!

Before he could do anymore, however, cold air hit his legs! He pulled away and looked down. Haru had taken off his trousers, and his shirt was undone! "What the-" He started, but Haru squeezed his left nipple, and he could think no more. "Ah... Again!" He gasped, leaning into his touch. He no longer cared he was almost naked. He was desperate for more. He wanted to be naked! He wanted Haru naked most, though...

While Haru moved his head down to Momiji's body, and started licking him all over, Momiji was twitching madly, but reaching down towards Haru's body. Then he remembered! Haru was topless too! He ran his hand as far down Haru's body as he could, and pulled it up again, gently, feeling as much of him as he could. Then he grabbed one of Haru's nipples, and tried to copy what he was doing to him. Haru gasped quietly at this, and moved his head back up to Momiji's. "Excited, I see. Shall I... move on?" He suggested, while rubbing their groins together.

"Ga- Yes!" Momiji shouted, spasming into Haru. He'd never felt this good on his own!

Haru didn't need to be told anymore! He reached down and yanked off Momiji's boxers. He chuckled slightly at them, little carrots lined the top, and then concentrated on Momiji's groin.

Momiji gasped at the cold air that hit him, but the finally his restraint was gone, and it made him moan. Then he moaned again, but this time because Haru had grabbed him, and was squeezing the head! "God... Haru..." He moaned, arching his back.

"But, Momiji, I'm still wearing my pants... It's hardly fair." Haru squeezed again.

Momiji reached down, leaning into Haru's hand, and un-buttoned Haru's jeans. Haru's erection just popped out. "I didn't know you went commando..." Momiji gasped. Haru was long!

Haru pulled his jeans off with ease, and then let go of Momiji.

Momiji groaned at the lack of contact. "Why?" He whimpered.

"Oh..." Haru chuckled, and stood up. "I'm going to do something much better..." He whispered in Momiji's ear, and flipped him over.

"Ha... Haru?" Momiji asked, cautiously. He knew what was next. He'd dreamt of it... He was just scared.

"I'll be gentle" He stroked Momiji's hair, and pulled his body up slightly, so he had access to all of Momiji.

He pushed an un-wet finger inside Momiji, and he screamed. "HARU! Ahhh! Hurts..." He gasped, trying to get used to it. He'd done it to himself, but not _that_ deep...

"I know. Try not to move..." Haru was trying desperately to hold back. Momiji's lips were open slightly, swelled from the kisses and pants escaping rapidly. He was so damn sexy!

Haru quickly pushed another finger in. "Nuugh!" Momiji bit his hand, and Haru grabbed him around the waist. He scissored him as fast as he could, and pushed a third finger in.

A muffled cry came from Momiji. He was trying so hard not to move. Sweat was forming at his neck, and one dripped off. Haru quickly licked it off, and was gentle with his fingers this time, trying to work fast but be kind as well.

Then Momiji moved back, onto his fingers. "I think you're ready." Haru whispered, pulling his fingers out.

He dropped his arm from Momiji's waist and grabbed his ass with both hands, positioning himself and Momiji.

"W... Wait!" Momiji cried.

"Are you kidding me?!" Haru shouted, almost thrusting forward in anger. "Why go this far and stop me?!"

"I don't..." Momiji cried "I don't want you to... When you're Black!" He weeped.

"Eh? Haru asked, confused. "I stopped being Black a while back. If I was Black I'd be ramming into you..." He moved his body forward slightly. He so wanted Momiji... To feel his tightness.

Momiji turned around, and looked straight into Haru's eyes. Haru stared back, though was slightly un-nerved. After what seemed like forever, Momiji whispered, "Go ahead." And turned back.

"Okay..." Haru whispered back.

In one sharp movement, Haru entered Momiji. Momiji cried out, pain all new to him. Haru cuddled Momiji as much as he could, trying not to move. "I know..." He comforted Momiji, kissing him on the lips, trying to distract him, trying to distract himself. He was burning with desire.

"G... Go." Momiji moaned. The pain was still there, but he wanted more. He wanted Haru to feel good.

"Sure?" Haru asked, but more because he felt he should. He was going to either way.

"Yeah..."

Haru moved out of Momiji slowly, Momiji gasping and trying to control his shaking. Then Haru pushed in quickly, and Momiji gasped. It was amazing!

Haru started this pattern, in quickly, out slowly. In, out, in, out. The pain was leaving Momiji and he started to move too. His hips moved to meet Haru and he tried to reach for his erection, but couldn't. "Ha... Haru... My... Ugh..." He moaned. He couldn't get it out!

Luckily, however, Haru had thought of the same thing. "Got it." He whispered, and kissed Momiji deeply as he grabbed Momiji's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

This was too much for Momiji. He was gasping and moaning so loudly, it was reverberating. He was glad no one was home!

Haru started being more erratic. He was close to coming. He pumped Momiji harder, and used his thumb on his slit. Momiji came almost immediatley, screaming "HARU!!!" And gasping, almost flopping onto the bed. Haru grabbed Momiji's hips and went harder and faster, until he, too, came. Then he let Momiji fall onto the sheet, and Haru on top.

He pulled out and turned Momiji's head towards him. He kissed him on the forehead, and went to sleep.

Momiji, too, fell asleep. This was he first experience, and with Haru too! He was so pleased, but tired too.

They slept in each other's arms.

* * *

Sorry if it's bad, I rushed it! How you enjoyed it, and I own nothing... Though I'd like to think the chocolate he ate was mine!

My first lemon, and when I do more, it'll be better!

I might do a sequel, if people want... It'll be fluff and angst :) Actually, even if people don't want it, I might do one anyway. When I'm bored!


End file.
